


New Dreyar In Town

by Veikari



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Other, family stuff, fraxus, one shots, parenting, thunder legion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veikari/pseuds/Veikari
Summary: Some one shots of the time after Waiting for My Mate and before Five Little Sacrifices. I have been imagining it many times what all have happened when Felix was a baby, how Freed and Laxus learned to take care of their son. There are so much what all might have happened in those four years, so I thought maybe I should write some things down ^^There won’t be any clear timeline here, I just write what happens to come in to my mind. But every story will be from those four years when Felix was still a baby. I add new one shots when I get an idea and time to write it down ^^ Some of them might be really short and some of them might be longer, it all depends. Anyway, enjoy!I do not own Fairy Tail.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was dark and a little bit cold because of the powerful wind that made their windows clatter. From time to time a massive shower of rain drummed the roof and in it’s own way, this all was kinda soothing. At least for Freed, he had always liked storms after all since they reminded him of his Thunder God.

Freed yawned and he opened his eyes when he noticed why the bed felt so cold. Laxus wasn’t there. And it seemed like he hadn’t been there for a while. Slightly worried, Freed pulled the blanket away and with a little hiss he sat up.

Only few days ago they finally got home from the infirmary, when Porlyusica was finally satisfied that everything was fine. He was slowly recovering, even though his wound in his stomach did ache from time to time, especially after staying still for so long. Freed stood up, taking his morning gown and pulled it on him. If Laxus wasn’t here, there was only one other place where he might be at this hour.

The rune mage quietly opened the bedroom door and stepped in the dark hallway. The next door was sightly open, little amount of light coming out and Freed smiled as he already heard the low snoring, not as loud as usually. He opened the door and looked inside, chuckling.

Laxus was sitting on an armchair, or more like slumping his legs straight and head leaning against the back of the chair. His arms were crossed over his chest and without a doubt, he was in a deep sleep. Freed smiled and he stepped beside the chair and crib where the smaller Dreyar was sleeping just as deeply as his father.

Freed dimmed the light from the lamp, since Laxus had obviously fallen asleep without a purpose so the light was left on. Felix must have cried and as Freed was still recovering, Laxus had gotten up and see what was the situation. And then he probably just sat down to wait for Felix to fall asleep again and the same happened to him. It was really cute.

The swordsman took a soft blanket and pulled it over Felix, caressing those chubby cheeks and listening how his son was breathing calmly. Then he turned and took another blanket, much bigger one and pulled it over Laxus. He had no heart to wake him up and since the storm was so fierce outside, maybe Felix would feel more safe if the lightning dragon slayer stayed beside his little fortress.

Freed smiled running his slender fingers through the blond hair, watching how that stubborn little tuft sprung right back over Laxus’ forehead. There was no chances to tame this wild hair, but why would he even want to do that.

Snoring suddenly stopped and Freed heard a grunt. Laxus shifted slightly and yawned, not opening his eyes yet.

”Why are you up, babe?” he murmured, wrapping his arm around Freed’s waist and pulling him closer, leaning his head against him. ”You should rest.”

”I was just wondering where you went”, Freed smiled ruffling Laxus’ hair more. ”And here you are, taking care of Felix.”

”He cried, couldn’t sleep because of that fucking storm outside. Guess he was scared.”

”I can believe that. But now he has no worries”, Freed chuckled. ”I love it how devoted you are to take care of Felix”, he smiled kissing Laxus’ head.

”Of course I take care of him”, Laxus snorted, finally looking at Freed. ”I’m not gonna be like my dad.”

”I know. You are much better father than Ivan.”

”Fuck, now I’m angry because of thinking that bastard”, Laxus growled letting go of Freed. ”I need something else to think about.”

”I can make some snacks for you if you want”, Freed offered. ”If you feel hungry.”

”Nah, don’t stress yourself. I’ll make some sandwiches if I get hungry, I can do that much.”

”Alright. Just don’t hurt your back while sleeping in that chair.”

”I’ll do my best”, Laxus chuckled and he leaned against the back of the armchair and closed his eyes. ”You sure you don’t mind me sleeping here?”

”I’m sure”, Freed nodded.

”Okay. Go back to sleep, babe. You need rest.”

”Good night”, Freed smiled and he stepped in the hallway, heading back to their own bedroom.

He had been a little bit worried how their family life would start but he wasn’t worried anymore. He knew he and Laxus would both do their best. Sure they might make some mistakes, or more like they most definitely would do mistakes, but it wasn’t that horrible thing as long as Felix was safe. They would learn from their mistakes and they had Makarov and all the others to help them.


	2. Chapter 2

”That was all.”

Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were standing in the second floor where Erza was and they gave their report of their latest mission. It had taken over three weeks to complete the mission but they couldn’t help it. Originally it was meant to last only one and a half week, but they should have known things would get complicated since they were so optimistic they could work things out even in a week.

But finally they were back and in the Fairy Tail Guild House. Since Laxus had other things to do, Erza was taking care of things.

”Thank you, you can go”, the red haired mage smiled. ”Laxus has been really worried about you guys, he was relieved when you send word in the morning that you would arrive today.”

”For a moment we were worried about ourselves as well”, Bickslow grinned.

“Well, I am happy that you came back without injuries and everything went well”, Erza nodded and they stepped down the stairs.

”I’m soooo gonna sleep for at least a week!” the seith mage cackled.

”I’m going to soak in a hot bath for the rest of the evening”, Ever said excitedly and she looked at Freed. ”You are probably heading straight home?”

”Definitely”, Freed chuckled. ”I’ve been missing Laxus and Felix so much I think I’m going insane.”

”You give our best wishes for them, baby”, Bickslow smirked. ”I bet Felix has been missing his mama as well.”

”Bicks”, Freed sighed and Bickslow and Ever snickered. ”If you keep calling me that, he’s really starting to call me mama.”

”What’s the problem with that?” Bickslow laughed. ”Isn’t it fine?”

”I guess”, Freed said rolling his eyes. ”If he wants to call me that, it’s not like I mind.”

”Of course you don’t mind, sweetie”, Ever giggled. ”Well, see you later Freed”, she smiled as they stepped outside.

Freed nodded and he started to walk along a different street than Bickslow and Evergreen. When he was certain no one saw, he quickened his steps just a little bit. He didn’t want to seem like an over excited fool, but the truth was he was really looking forward of finally seeing Laxus and their son.

It took only five minutes to arrive to their house and Freed opened the gate, smiling because of that familiar little creak it let out. He took out his keys and opened the door.

”I’m home”, he called out and unzipped his boots, taking them off.

”Oh”, he heard Laxus’ voice from the kitchen. ”Great timing, I was just about to start thinking if I should try to make some food for us.”

”Please don’t, I will take care of that”, Freed chuckled hanged his red coat on the rack and left his bag in the hallway for a while to wait.

He stepped at the doorway and smiled when he saw Laxus and Felix, just waiting for him in the kitchen. Felix got really excited when he noticed the green haired man, letting out some incoherent voices and reaching out his chubby little hands. It was so cute and touching, after three weeks of camping out and missing his son, Freed was almost ready to cry.

He took a step, ready to take his son from Laxus when the bigger man suddenly raised his hand.

”Wait there”, the lightning dragon slayer commanded and Freed halted instantly.

”What? Is something wrong?” he asked immediately worried that something was wrong with Felix. Was he sick?

”Everything’s fine, Felix just wants to show you something”, Laxus smirked and he kneeled down, supporting Felix who was standing on a floor now and impatient to get to Freed already. ”Yeah! No one can hold you down anymore, can they?” Laxus laughed letting go of Felix’s hands.

For first Freed was almost scared that Felix would fall. But his eyes widened when slowly but persistently Felix moved his still a bit clumsy little feet, almost tripped over but just kept walking. The rune mage quickly crouched, reaching out his hands and Felix laughed happily when he could finally touch one of those hands.

”You are so clever, Felix”, Freed smiled hugging his son who was so happy when he could finally snuggle against Freed. ”When did you get so big? How long was I gone? You’re almost a grown up man!” Freed chuckled getting up on his feet.

”He was already learning when you left, it took only a little bit more training and now he’s almost running all around”, Laxus smirked stepping beside his mate. ”Welcome back, babe”, he smiled kissing Freed.

”It’s good to be back”, he said warmly. ”Did you have any problems?”

”Nah, we were fine. Mira and Gramps helped us out by making us some food.”

”That’s good, we all know how talented you are in kitchen”, Freed smirked.

”Hey, I can make something”, Laxus defended himself, crossing his arms.

”What exactly, if we won’t count sandwiches?”

”Erm…”

”That’s what I thought”, Freed chuckled. ”I will make us something, what would you like to eat?”

”Whatever you make is fine, babe. Though you must be really tired after three weeks on a mission.”

”I’m fine”, Freed assured and he sat Felix on his own chair where he could constantly see what was happening around, but there was no fear that he might fall. ”I will make some food.”

Felix’s bottow lip quivered when the rune mage stepped away and in a second he started to scream from the bottom of his little yet strong heart. Laxus sat beside his chair, trying to calm his son but it was not working.

”Oh so dad’s not good enough anymore since mama’s home?” he snorted.

”Don’t you start with that as well, Laxus”, Freed said taking out what he needed from the fridge. Felix would calm down soon.

”Sorry, you should blame Bickslow.”

”I am blaming him. It’s like it’s his mission to make sure Felix will call me mama.”

”You know, I kinda like it”, Laxus smirked amused. ”It suits you somehow.”

”If Felix wants to call me mama, that’s fine. But I won’t tolerate it from others”, Freed warned looking at his fiancé. ”Not even from you.”

”Yeah, I guessed that much”, Laxus snickered. ”I wonder which word might be his first, mama or dad?”

“Thank god, here I was secretly afraid he had might said his first word as well when I wasn’t around.”

“Don’t worry, you still have a chance for hearing that”, Laxus smiled looking at Felix who had stopped crying after noticing it wasn’t working and instead of that he was now extremely fascinated of the plush that had a little bell inside it. It obviously amazed him how the toy let out a little ding every time he moved it.

It was so interesting Felix had to show it to Laxus, who chuckled because of that excitement.

“I know, it’s pretty awesome”, he agreed. “That’s a great treasure alright.”

When Laxus reached to touch the toy that Felix was showing him, a little spark came out and Laxus flinched. Instantly he was afraid if that might scare his son but he arched his eyebrows when instead of crying, Felix actually bursted out laughing.

Freed stopped chopping the meat and looked over, wanting to see what was so funny it made Felix laugh like that.

“Was that funny?” Laxus smirked looking at Felix who started to calm down a little bit. “You liked it? Wanna see some more?” he asked and snapped his fingers, causing a little electric spark in the air again.

It was like the funniest thing in the world, or at least it was for Felix who cracked up laughing loudly and Freed snorted when trying to hold his own laugh because of that reaction. It was so cute!

“Yeah? Even more?” Laxus laughed and he snapped his fingers again, what made Felix laugh even more and the lightning dragon slayer tried to contain his own laugh. “Okay, so what if I do this?” he said and he snapped his fingers three times, causing three sparks in the air.

It was like there was no limits of how hard Felix could laugh. He was so excited and enjoying the show, completely amused by that tiny little phenomenon and when it seemed like he couldn’t laugh any longer, Laxus snapped his fingers again and Felix bursted out laughing again.

Freed took a hold of the chair swiping his eyes from tears and Laxus was leaning against the table, both laughing alongside with Felix.

“Oh god! Did we just get even more cliché parents or what?” Laxus smirked looking at Freed who chuckled.

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing”, the rune mage smiled finally straightening himself. “Look, he’s waiting for more”, he said looking at Felix, who was intensely staring towards Laxus’ hand waiting for something to happen.

Laxus smirked and snapped his fingers again and their laughing filled the house. This was exactly what Freed needed after spending three weeks away from his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Laxus was lounging on a couch in their living room, watching lacrimavision and listening how Felix was sleeping in a crib next to the couch. This time was pretty much the quietest part of their days. Usually Laxus woke up in the morning and went straight to the guild after some breakfast and Freed followed after him with Felix when he had made sure they had everything they needed. They would spend their time in the guild house doing work and stuff, return back home sometime after noon and after that Felix was again so sleepy he slept few hours without waking up.

Usually Laxus spend that time keeping an eye on their son and Freed had time to focus on reading or whatever he was doing in their library/office attic. After four months of being parents, they had pretty much figured out how to work things out so they both could have just as much free time and how to solve things if something happened.

Yet still, they had many new things ahead of them. Today was one of those days. Laxus looked towards the clock on the wall, it was almost four and at any minute Makarov should arrive in their house. Today would be the first time they would leave Felix for someone else to take care of while they would go out. They didn’t really have any plans what they were going to do for the rest of the evening but the main part was that they volitionally took distance from Felix and it was healthy for their relationship as well. They needed some time alone just the two of them.

Laxus hummed imagining their evening how it might go. They would probably go eat some food, then they might do some training. Freed had spoken about it for a while already how he was anxious to start training again. After that… Well, there was a thing or two Laxus wouldn’t mind to do with the rune mage and he slightly chuckled. Yeah, Freed wouldn’t probably mind that either.

But it would happen only if they managed to get out of this house. When they first time spoke about this a week ago it was still a really good idea, but truth to be told, Laxus was feeling slightly nervous if things might go well. He knew that Makarov could take care of Felix and the boy wasn’t scared of him. He just couldn’t shake off that feeling how maybe they should still wait a bit longer, no matter how excited he was to spend some time with Freed alone.

The lightning dragon slayer sat up and closed the lacrimavision. If he was feeling this way, he could guess Freed was feeling ten times worse. Even though he was a guy, he had pretty strong maternal instincts. Well, considering how this whole thing was still feeling crazy, that wasn’t even the most insane part.

Laxus was a bit cautious of how Freed might really react now that they would actually head out soon. He hadn’t said anything about this arrangement during the whole day… Laxus had heard that it was sometimes really hard for mothers to leave their babies for the first time.

He turned his head when he heard steps from the stairs and Freed appeared in the hallway.

”Makarov isn’t here yet?” the rune mage asked surprised when looking in the living room and Laxus lifted his eyebrows. Freed didn’t sound at all nervous.

”He should be here at any minute”, he assured and he got up, following Freed in the kitchen.

”I will do something for him to eat if we won’t be back until really late”, the green haired man said and Laxus was even more confused. ”He knows where to find infant formula and this way he doesn’t need to think about what he should prepare for himself.”

”Yeah”, Laxus said. ”Helps us as well since he won’t mess up with the kitchen.”

”Maybe”, Freed chuckled taking out some food from the fridge.

Laxus sat down and he was impressed. It seemed like Freed was actually waiting for when they could finally get out. It somewhat calmed Laxus and he knew he had been acting stupid. Of course Makarov could handle things while they were away and this wasn’t his first time taking care of kids.

He just looked at his green haired mate who chopped vegetables and meat, dropping them all in the kettle that was filled with water. Even if it was something so mundane thing he was doing, Laxus somehow found it really enjoyable to watch. It was simple, something he saw Freed doing everyday and yet he simply loved watching how he cooked no matter what it was he was preparing.

He chuckled slightly and Freed looked at him confused.

”Nothing”, the blond haired man said. ”Just… Thinking about what all we can do once we’re out.”

”Oh”, Freed smiled and he continued cooking. ”It has been a while since we could go where ever we want and do what we want without worrying about Felix all the time.”

”True. So what do you wanna do?”

”Nothing big or super exciting really.”

”Thank god, I’m too tired to try and save the world anyway”, Laxus smirked and Freed laughed.

”How about we just see how things go?” the swordsman suggested and Laxus nodded. ”With Felix we always have to think few steps ahead. Let’s just see where our steps might lead us when we don’t think too much.”

”That sounds good.”

Suddenly they heard a knock and Laxus got up, opening the door.

”Good evening”, Makarov greeted as he stepped in.

”I thought you got lost on your way here”, Laxus taunted closing the door.

”Well excuse me for being an old man who can’t walk anymore that quickly. How are things here?”

”Same as always. Felix is still sleeping and probably won’t wake up for a while yet.”

They stepped in the kitchen and Freed smiled.

”Good evening, Makarov”, he said. ”I just finished some soup so you can eat if you get hungry.”

”Thank you, Freed”, Makarov smiled. ”Now off you go! If you want to stay out the whole night I’ll just sleep in the guest room so there’s no need to rush back home.”

”You know where to find everything needed, right?”

”I know, no need to worry. You kids go have fun”, the old man guffawed, stepping in the living room. Felix was still sleeping soundly and Makarov hopped on the couch, opening the lacrimavision. They would have so much fun together once the boy would wake up, he had tons of good stories to tell!

”Seems like there’s really no need for us to stay around”, Laxus said. Now that they were really starting to leave and they knew Makarov could handle everything, he was no longer nervous at all. They should just go and have some fun.

They stepped in the hallway and took their shoes. Laxus tossed his big dark coat over his shoulders, waiting for Freed to button up his own coat. After they were ready Laxus opened the door, but stopped when Freed wasn’t following him outside.

”Freed?”

The rune mage looked like he was almost trembling. That calm expression from earlier was crumbling down from his face and Laxus smirked.

”I _knew_ you were holding back”, he chuckled stepping back in, stopping in front of his mate who was obviously struggling so he could take even one step forwards. ”It’s okay, babe. Felix will be fine.”

”I know that”, Freed said, forcing his voice to stay calm. ”I really do. I trust that Makarov can take care of him. It’s good for us to go out for a while, just the two of us. But...”

”But?” Laxus asked lifting his eyebrow.

”I just don’t _want_ to leave!” Freed almost shouted his voice finally cracking. He knew it was just hormones that made him act like this. He should be more rational! But he still didn’t want to leave Felix! It was like his heart was bleeding and a rope was slowly tightened around his neck!

Laxus was surprised because of such an outburst.

”Okay, but you know it’s alright to leave?” he said. ”It’s not a bad thing that we want some time alone and someone else will take care of Felix.”

”I know! But I still don’t want to leave him! This was a bad idea after all”, Freed huffed starting to take off his coat.

That was when strong arms wrapped around him and suddenly he was lifted up. His long green hair fell down as Laxus hung him over his shoulder and turned back towards the door.

”Laxus!” Freed shouted both angry and embarrassed. He really didn’t like it when carried like this!

”We’re going out you like it or not”, Laxus said as they stepped outside and he closed the door quickly so Freed didn’t have to hear how Makarov was laughing. ”I should have guessed that you would act like everything was fine. You always try to endure things until you’re ready to fall apart.”

”At least let me down.”

”Not before you promise you won’t run back inside instantly”, Laxus said and he just casually walked on the street, not caring if some people were staring at them.

”I won’t run back inside”, Freed grumbled.

”And I don’t trust you. You’re a terrible liar, Justine.”

”I won’t go back! Just let me down!”

Laxus huffed and he lifted Freed, letting him down. He gently grabbed his shoulders, looking in those turquoise eyes that were glaring him back.

”Listen to me”, he said now softly. ”Everything’s fine. Gramps knows what to do, you’ve seen how good he is with Felix.”

Freed inhaled sharply like he wanted to say something, but really didn’t know what since he knew what Laxus said was true.

”You know what? Let’s go get that super stinky cheese you like what always makes me nauseous. I’m ready to endure even that. Let’s buy some other stuff too and go to our training place near the waterfall and have a picnic”, Laxus offered and Freed narrowed his eyes slightly, but he was starting to calm down. ”After that we can have a good match, you wanted to start training again. Let’s see what we want to do after that. Let’s not think too much, remember?”

Freed wanted to argue more, but he knew it would be just foolish.

”I’m sorry I have to push you like this, I know you’re already doing your best but trust me, it’s for the best”, Laxus said, giving a small reassuring kiss for his mate and it seemed to finally melt Freed. ”Come on, let’s go get the most horrible cheese in Earthland.”

”It’s not that bad”, Freed said, finally smiling a bit and he took Laxus’ hand as they started walking.

”Babe, I’d rather change Felix’s diapers for a month by myself than go near that cheese for five minutes.”

”I can take that offer.”

”What? Wait, I didn’t mean it as an offer!”

”Too late”, Freed smirked deviously and Laxus groaned. But he was happy when seeing how Freed was getting more relaxed. Guess it was all worth it. ”Just kidding. Why don’t we just get some pizza to go and then train?” Freed smiled.

”Now we’re talking”, Laxus laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Freed walked along the street carrying a bag of groceries with him. He had promised to make something really good for dinner today so he had bought a big fish from docks. He could cut it in parts and bake some of it in oven and for the rest he could cut in smaller pieces, roll in batter and fry them.

He opened the door and stepped inside, leaving his boots by the door.

”I’m home”, he smiled while stepping in the hallway, looking in the living room where Laxus and Felix were.

”That was quick, did you find everything you needed?” Laxus asked and he was sitting beside a little table with Felix on small chairs. On the table there were tiny cups and a teapot, as well as little plates.

”Yes, I’ll start making food in a moment. Are we having a tea party here?” Freed smiled as Felix set another cup on a plate so Freed could join them.

”Coffee”, Felix smiled.

”Oh, so a coffee party? How rebellious.”

”You bet”, Laxus smirked lifting the tiny teapot and poured some ”coffee” for Freed who sat down with them. The green haired man smiled when noticing it was actually hot cocoa, of course Laxus wouldn’t give coffee for a two year old. But it was smart to use cocoa so it would look like they were drinking actual coffee.

”I think this is all so nice that we have to have few cookies as well”, Freed decided getting up.

”Cookies!” Felix shouted excitedly. Cookies were yummy!

”But only a few, there will be a dinner soon after all”, Freed said as he opened a cabinet and took out a cookie jar. He lifted his finger and nullified the runes, bringing the jar over. He had to use runes to keep the cookie jar safe or Felix would demolish all the cookies in no time at all.

He gave a cookie for Felix who was already reaching his arms out.

”There you go”, he smiled.

”Thank you”, Felix said happily.

”You’re very welcome. Here is one for you too, Laxus”, Freed said giving a cookie for his Thunder God.

”Thanks”, he said, listening to Felix who was talking something they couldn’t quite understand yet. He was learning lots of words and he knew what they meant, but he was still talking gibberish most of the time when playing. ”Yeah, that’s a teapot”, Laxus said.

”Teapot”, Felix smiled, carefully lifting the teapot and poured some more ”coffee” for Laxus.

”He’s been learning much faster lately”, Freed smiled.

”He obviously took after you with that and it’s a good thing. You probably want to teach him how to read too, huh?”

”Not yet”, Freed laughed. ”There’s no rush. Children learn things on their own pace. Felix, what is this?” he smiled showing his son a book where there were big pictures of animals.

”Book!” Felix smiled taking the book and put it on the table.

”Too easy”, Laxus smirked and Freed chuckled. ”What’s that?” he said pointing towards a picture of a cat.

”Cat!”

”Very clever. What does a cat say?”

”Meow!”

”Wow, aren’t you a smart one”, Laxus praised. ”Okay, so this is a little bit more challenging, what is that?” he said opening a new page.

Felix frowned and tried to remember what was the right word for that creature.

”Horsie!” he shouted when he remembered the word. ”Neigh!”

”Yes it is”, Laxus chuckled. Felix was so cute.

Suddenly their doorbell rang and Freed got up to open the door. He smiled when noticing who were behind the door and he opened it.

”Hey you two”, he smiled looking at Bickslow and Ever.

”Hey, Freed”, Ever smiled. ”Good that you’re home! We actually have something to show you”, she said and Bickslow took out a mission sheet, giving it to Freed.

”Oh”, he said surprised. ”This looks quite interesting”, he had to admit when reading the text. It would take few days, pay was good and it wasn’t too far away to travel.

”Right?” Bicks smirked. ”Do you wanna come with us?”

”Of course”, Freed smiled letting both of them in. ”We should head out tomorrow morning.”

They all stepped in the living room and Felix looked at them.

”Bicks!” he shouted happily and rushed towards the seith mage.

”Felix, baby!” Bickslow cackled lifting the boy up. ”Am I happy to have such an cheerful welcome!”

”Don’t mind that”, Freed said looking at Ever who pouted slightly when she was almost completely ignored. ”Felix likes Bickslow because he’s like a kid himself.”

”I know”, Ever said.

”You know Felix loves you too very much.”

”I guess”, the brunette said with warmer tone. ”Of course I know that.”

”So we’re having some hot cocoa here? Count me in!” Bickslow smirked letting Felix down and they all stepped beside the small table.

”Coffee”, Felix corrected when fetching two more cups.

”Oh, sorry, of course it’s coffee”, Bickslow said sitting on the floor since there wasn’t enough chairs for them all. Ever sat down as well and Freed took his earlier place.

They had to really squeeze against each other so they all could fit around the table and leave more space for Felix who was so happily pouring more ”coffee” for them all.

”I heard you asked Freed to go to a mission with you guys”, Laxus said.

”Yeah, it’s a good mission, won’t take too long”, Bickslow said. ”You can handle things here by yourself for a few days, right?” he snickered.

”Sure”, Laxus said. ”It’s good that you guys go to missions.”

”Once Felix is a bit older, I’m sure we can all go to a mission again together”, Freed assured placing more cookies on the table. ”Makarov or Mirajane can watch him for us.”

”I can hardly wait”, Ever smiled. ”It feels like forever since we were all travelling together. Why don’t we take a smaller mission next and all go? Felix can come with us, three of us will do the job and one will take care of Felix?”

”Oh! That would be fun!” Bickslow grinned. ”We could camp out!”

Freed and Laxus looked at each other.

”If we can really make sure nothing happens to Felix, why not?” Laxus said and he liked the idea of going to a mission all of them, even if it wasn’t anything big or challenging.

”If it only takes few days and isn’t too far… Felix might like going camping for the first time”, Freed said and Felix looked at them confused, not really understanding what they were talking. ”It could be really fun.”

”Yeah! Let’s do that right after we come back from that other mission”, Bickslow smiled and Ever chuckled.

”Laxus can use his time while we’re out and choose a good mission”, she said.

”I do what I can”, the Thunder God said.

Now that it was settled, they concentrated listening Felix who had so much he wanted to talk with them and show them the book with different animals. He really liked it when they were all together.


End file.
